Flippy's Karaoke Blood Fest
by Kitsunegirl693
Summary: My first songfic. Warning: Contains violence, gore, and a hint of rape.


**Flippy's Karaoke Blood Fest**

Staring: Flippy and Flaky

Featuring: Disco Bear, Petunia, Lumpy, Toothy, Giggles, Cuddles, Snow, and Soot.

Summery: Karaoke night turns into a fiasco for Flippy and Flaky when a backfiring car causes Flippy to flip-out and Evil turns Karaoke into a blood bath for the Happy Tree Friends. Songfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends or the song 'Blood'. They belong to Mondo Media and My Chemical Romance respectivly. The only thing I own is the two OC's: Snow and Soot.

* * *

><p>It was your typical Friday night in Happy Tree Town, and Flippy was enjoying a book in his living room. Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted his peace and quiet. At first, Flippy ignored it and kept reading, but when the knocking continued Flippy angrily shut the book and marched over to the door. <em>'This better be good…'<em> he thought.

When Flippy opened the door, however, he felt his anger dissolve because the one at the door was none other than Flaky. "F-Flaky! What are you doing here?" asked Flippy.

"I j-just w-wanted to know i-if you wanted to go to Happy Tree Plaza w-with me. I-it's Karaoke night a-and…" mumbled Flaky.

Flippy could feel his face heating up. "Uhh… sure I'll go with you. I'm not doing anything tonight anyway."

Flaky's nervousness seemed to fade a little as a small smile crossed her face. "G-great!"

*****Later*****

Flippy and Flaky walked inside the semi dark karaoke building and sat down at one of the empty tables. As usual, the place was packed with Tree Friends. "I haven't been to Karaoke in forever…" said Flippy, "But ever since Evil…"

"I see," muttered Flaky.

"Soooo… Are you going to sing anything?" Flippy asked, trying to ignore the sound of Disco Bear singing YMCA.

"I-I d-don't k-know…" stuttered Flaky. "What about you?"

Now it was Flippy's turn to stutter. "W-well, I…I uhh…"

Flaky let out a small giggle.

"Aw, come on. You're singing can't be as bad as Disco Bear's," came a voice from behind Flippy.

"Yeah he sounds like a dieing tone def walrus mixed with the sound of a dieing moose."

Flippy turned around to see Snow and her twin brother Soot. The two foxes stared back with a mischievous look in there eyes. "Come on, Flippy it would be fun!" said Snow.

"I guess so…"

Flippy made up his mind and got up from the table as DB finished his "song". But halfway to the stage there was a loud *BANG!* outside from a backfiring car. There was total and utter silence as everyone in the building stared at Flippy. Then came a low growling voice. "Heheheh! Now things are going to get interesting…"

Immediately there was chaos and screaming as everyone ran for the doors, but in no time Evil had sealed them shut before anyone could get out. **"No one's getting out of here alive…"** hissed Evil.

_Well they encourage your complete cooperation,  
>Send you roses when they think you need to smile.<br>I can't control myself because I don't know how,  
>and they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while.<em>

Evil jumped onto Lumpy and grabbed both of his antlers. Before anyone could react, Evil ripped both of them off and threw them at Toothy, impaling him to the wall. Lumpy then ran around the room with Evil on his back screaming like a little girl. Evil then proceeded to rip out Lumpy's spine and used it to bludgeon Cuddles to death.

Laughing manically, Evil went after Giggles with his bowie knife and gutted her open like a fish. Giggles let out a bloody scream that ended with a sickening gurgle, as Evil yanked out her intestines and used them to strangle a nearby Tree Friend. Evil then picked up a glass that was on one of the tables and walked over to the still impaled body of Toothy on the wall. Evil yanked one of the antlers out of Toothy and filled the glass with his blood.

The other Tree Friends watched in horror as Evil drank the blood and smashed the empty glass on the floor. **"Who's next?"**

_So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!  
>Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.<br>So give them blood, blood, blood.  
>Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!<em>

Evil quickly pounced on DB and cut him open with his bowie knife, and then shoved a shit load of grenades into his body. DB started to scream bloody murder as Evil lifted him up and threw him across the room at a group of Tree Friends trying to get out the back door. DB exploded into a hundred bloody pieces as the whole group was engulfed in a giant fireball.

Soot and Snow tried to protect the remaining Tree Friends as Evil advance on the ones who remained. **"It's no use and you know it,"** growled Evil.

"We'll see about that!" Snow shouted, as she flew at the homicidal bear. Evil dodged her and threw his knife at Snow. Snow let out a scream of pain as the knife dug into her arm. Soot then took his chance and tackled Evil from behind.

_A celebrated man amongst the gurneys.  
>They can fix me proper with a bit of luck.<br>The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,  
>But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck. <em>

The fox and the bear wrestled on the ground as the others looked on with fearful expressions. Snow managed to pull the knife out of her arm and threw it to her brother. Soot caught the knife and slashed at Evil's face. Evil rolled away from Soot, a small cut on his cheek. **"Using my own weapon against me, huh?"** Evil hissed, as he wiped the blood off his cheek. **"Well I don't need it to kill you!"**

Evil grabbed a teacup of a nearby table and broke some of it off to make a jagged edge. "You're going to kill me with a teacup?" scoffed Soot, "How?" Evil smiled. **"I'm glad you asked!"** Without warning Evil launched himself at Soot and dug the jagged end of the teacup into his chest and twisted it all the way around before pulling it roughly back out; Soot's heart on the inside of it. "SOOT!" yelled Snow.

Evil picked up his knife again and licked some of the blood off it. Evil ran at Snow and made a wide gash in her throat. Snow gagged and felt her blood gushing out of her wound and seep into her white fur; staining it red. **"Good night!"**

Flaky was hiding under the table that she and Flippy were sitting at. She could hear everything, the screaming, the laughter, and the useless pleas of mercy. Suddenly a bloody and mangled Petunia crawled under Flaky's table, but was soon dragged back out by her tail. **"You're not hiding from me, are you?"**

"No, Flippy, please! Snap out of it!" begged Petunia.

**"Pleading will get you nowhere, you foolish girl!"**

Flaky started to shake uncontrollably; she had to bite her tongue to keep herself from screaming. Petunia continued begging Evil to let her go, they soon elevated to tearful screams that were cut off by a sickening crunch.

Blood started to pool under Flaky's table, and she let out a yell. Suddenly, the table was overturned and Evil yanked Flaky up by her quills. **"Hello, Flaky…"** Evil said, with a demented grin on his face.

"Don't kill me!"

**"I'm not going to kill you. I wanna have some fun with you."**

_I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,  
>I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough.<br>I gave you blood, blood, blood!_

Flaky whimpered as Evil slammed her onto the blood soaked floor. Evil started to laugh as he held the knife to Flaky's face. **_"I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!"_**

* * *

><p>AN: Yes I know I should be working on my other fics, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So there. This is my first attemt at a songfic so please leave your reviews.

Yukie: What about the death match?

Evil: Yeah!

Kitsunegirl: I'm working on it! It's not as easy as it looks!

Evil: Whatever...

Kitsunegirl: Don't make me put you in a dress Evil...

Evil: o.o'


End file.
